


Ketahui Bagaimana

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always listening always understanding! Akashi, CeritaFTV, Established Relationship, Klise, M/M, Ngehe!Midorima, Temporary Amnesia, wtf with this tags
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hidup, Shintarou mengalami de javu. Itu adalah reaksi yang wajar. Seijuurou berhenti mengoceh selama beberapa menit, memberikan ruang pada Shintarou untuk mengingatnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ketahui Bagaimana

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil semedi disuruh baca setumpuk novel pop sama keponakan saya jadinya cerita terohok-ohok gini. KENAPA SAYA BIKIN GINIAN OMG. MALU SENDIRI. MAAFIN. MAAFIN. MAAFIN BANGET. :'))) SAYA CUMA NGERASA PENGIN NULIS SESUATU YANG FTV FTVAN AND ... IT TURNS OUT LIKE THIS. FTV AJA GAK GINI ASTAGA  
> 

Malam itu ketika Seijuurou pergi keluar untuk merayakan kesembuhannya dengan Peter dan Elroy—dua rekannya yang bertempat tinggal di London—mungkin Seijuurou sudah mengambil beberapa tequila shot. Dua pria inggris itu menawarinya untuk minum bir, sekali-kali supaya terlihat barbar dengan gelas-gelas besar berbuih di atas meja. Awalnya Seijuurou berpikir untuk menolak namun usulan kedua sahabatnya tidak salah juga, setidaknya selama satu tahun terakhir dia tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol bahkan udara sekalipun.

“Akhirnya kau bangun juga,” buka Elroy. “Kami pikir ketika koma kau bermimpi bertemu seorang bidadari super seksi yang membuatmu ogah untuk bangun!” gelak tawa ketiganya mengisi ruangan.

Seijuurou menegak bir pertamanya malam itu, terasa pahit di ujung lidah. Dia meludah.

“Oh, dasar manja!”

“Yah, aku lebih pilih sake,” Seijuurou mengulum senyum. “Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku masih bisa hidup,”

“Kami pun begitu,” ucap Peter. “Maksudku, dari ratusan penumpang, hanya ada lima orang yang selamat termasuk kau,”

Bertambah satu alasan untuknya memuji Tuhan. Seijuurou belum menyentuh ponselnya selama lima hari terakhir—ia bangun enam hari yang lalu—dan dia belum menyempatkan diri untuk mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Tidak ada kenangan buruk yang tersimpan dalam ingatan Seijuurou, barangkali ada beberapa hal traumatik yang sedikit terkikis dari otaknya atau mungkin juga dia pingsan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia hanya bisa mengingat suara dentuman keras dari arah ekor pesawat, lalu ingatannya lenyap sampai di situ.

“Sudah kubilang, naik penerbangan nomor satu, jangan kelas ekonomi. _No offense,”_

Seijuurou memang tidak pernah menambahkan kata-kata ekonomis dalam setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Dimulai dari paket makan hingga pelesir. “Aku lupa bagaimana ceritanya sampai-sampai aku harus naik penerbangan kelas ekonomi. Hei, ada yang punya rokok?”

“Wah wah. Jangan bilang kau amnesia,” Elroy terkikik mencoba menemukan saku celananya. Menarik keluar sekotak _lucky strike_ yang kemudian dia lemparkan ke atas meja.

Seijuurou jelas tampak tergoda. Dia meraih sebungkus rokok yang tergeletak di dekat gelas bir Peter. Dirobeknya bungks rokok itu, gerakannya seperti boneka tali, tersentak-sentak dan kaku. Lama benar dia tidak menyentuh lintingan tembakau itu. Dia koma selama satu tahun penuh dan malam ini adalah kali pertamanya dia keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Seijuurou tidak berbicara lagi selama beberapa detik usai mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam beberapa kali.

“ _Drink to remember, smoke to forget._ Kalau kau merokok, nanti kau benar-benar amnesia, ‘kan gawat.” Dari nada bicaranya, Peter seperti menaruh sedikit kepercayaan pada dugaan bahwa Seijuurou kehilangan ingatannya karena kecelakaan.

Seijuurou melumatkan rokoknya di asbak. “Aku tidak amnesia. Konyol. Kaupikir hidupku ini semacam serial drama di TV?”

“Tapi meskipun kau amnesia, setidaknya mendingan sih,”

“Maksudmu?”

“Salah satu korban pesawat itu ada yang kehilangan tangannya, negara memberinya kompensasi tapi itu tidak membuat tangannya tumbuh.”

“Itu belum seberapa,” Elroy menyela pembicaraan. “Aku ingat gadis Finlandia yang kehilangan dua tangan dan satu kakinya, gila!”

Alis Akashi Seijuurou yang rapi berkerut, “Separah itu?”

Kedua temannya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mereka sekali lagi mengulangi pernyataan bahwa dia benar-benar beruntung. Tidak ada yang hilang dari anggota tubuhnya, wajahnya pun masih baik-baik saja—jika dia kembali ke kantor ayahnya besok pagi, tidak akan ada orang yang mengira bahwa dia adalah korban kecelakaan pesawat yang sangat mengerikan. Dia hanya melewatkan empat musim dan beberapa perayaan selama masa koma, dia bahkan tidak memiliki trauma yang parah.

“Aku kehilangan waktuku,” Seijuurou mendesah. Kepalanya terantuk di dinding restoran.

“Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang menghabiskan sisa hidupmu diceboki orang lain,”

“Pfft ... kita tidak seharusnya membuat lelucon tentang tragedi ini tapi, yah, Elroy ada benarnya juga,”

Sebetulnya ada satu hal—lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang menjadikan Seijuurou merasa sayang akan waktunya yang terbuang. Dia sedang tidak ingin keluar dan menghabiskan waktu lama-lama di Inggris namun karena yang mengundangnya adalah dua teman baiknya—yang sepertinya sangat merindukannya—dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Seijuurou lahir dan tumbuh di Inggris bersama Peter dan Elroy, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja.

Bahkan keduanya memilih tempat pertemuan yang lain dari biasanya. Restoran ini salah satu dari beberapa tempat yang menyediakan pelayanan selama duapuluh empat jam dan berderet di sepanjang jalan menuju Keningston Palace. Malam hari seperti ini, seluruh kelab biasanya akan lebih penuh pengunjung ketimbang tempat makan. Kadang-kadang memang ada yang memilih untuk makan malam atau minum bir di sini, tapi hiburan yang ditawarkan kelab malam tentunya lebih menarik bagi turis.

Seijuurou mengambil gelas birnya lalu menegaknya dengan cepat. “Tetap tidak enak,” dia kembali membuang ludahnya di tisu. Elroy dan Peter mencibirnya. “Oh, iya, omong-omong siapa yang menemaniku selama aku koma?”

“Perawat dari rumah sakit? Ayahmu yang atur, kami tidak tahu apa-apa,” Peter mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

“Apa ada orang dari Jepang yang datang kemari?”

“Tidak ada,”

Seijuurou mengerutkan alis lagi lalu meminta Peter untuk mengulangi jawabannya. “Kalian serius?” baginya, hal ini bagai petir di siang hari malah bisa lebih parah dari itu. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Shintarou adalah orang yang akan pertama kali ditemuinya setelah sembuh namun dia tidak bisa menemukannya di sudut kota manapun di Inggris. Toh, dia memang tinggal di Jepang tapi masa’ dia tidak bisa menyempatkan pergi ke Inggris barang sebentar saja setidaknya ketika tragedi itu terjadi.

“Yap. Jika yang kaumaksud itu pacar _gay_ mu, dia tidak pernah datang.”

“Apa kalian tidak mencoba untuk memberitahunya?”

“Kami menelepon dan nomornya tidak aktif. Kami belum pernah pergi ke Jepang jadi tidak tahu harus menyusul ke mana,”

“Jangan salahkan kami, kau sendiri yang jarang sekali bercerita tentangnya,”

“Serius, bahkan kami lupa namanya.”

Seijuurou hanya bergeming; ia mendengarkan namun pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain.

“Bukannya mau menyiram bensin dalam kobaran api ya, tapi, kecelakaan pesawat itu benar-benar terkenal. Dan sudah pasti disiarkan di seluruh dunia, _plus,_ kami sudah menelepon rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tapi dia tidak pernah datang sekali pun.”

“Tunggu, tunggu dulu,” Seijuurou memegang kepalanya, bukan karena sakit. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dan tidak mau percaya. Prasangka-prasangka itu bermunculan di otaknya bagai jamur di musim hujan. Tumbuh beriringan dan banyak sekali. “Aku harus menemuinya besok, bagaimana pun juga ini keterlaluan,”

**xxx**

Seijuurou mengambil penerbangan paling pagi untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Dia tidak membawa banyak barang selain satu tas yang berisikan visa, ponsel yang diaktifkan dalam mode pesawat terbang, dan beberapa hal penting lainnya. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berkemas karena obrolan dari kedua temannya kemarin malam membuat rencananya hancur berantakan, tadinya dia berniat untuk pergi ke Jepang tanpa mengabari Shintarou dengan harapan bisa membuat dokter itu terkejut. Tapi siapa sangka dia malah pergi dengan kerutan yang menghias keningnya dan juga bibir yang tertekuk.

Meskipun telah tertidur selama satu tahun penuh, dia masih bisa mengingat di mana Shintarou tinggal, bekerja, dan makan siang. Maka tanpa banyak berpikir dia melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada taksi yang melintas dan menyebutkan alamat gedung apartemen tempat Shintarou tinggal dengan sangat detail.

Kamar 8A, apartemen berpintu lengkung dengan ornamen _dreamcatcher_ berwarna merah yang digantung di pintunya. Seijuurou yang menggantungnya dua tahun lalu ketika mereka baru pulang liburan dari Amerika. Ia tidak akan lupa, kecelakaan pesawat tidak membuatnya amnesia sementara laki-laki ini? Dia amnesia tanpa jatuh dari pesawat. Luar biasa.

Seijuurou berjalan menuju gedung apartemen begitu keluar dari Taksi. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Shintarou tinggal di bangunan apartemen yang sepertinya baru direnovasi beberapa bulan lalu di daerah Tokyo, lingkungan yang _funky_ dan minim etnis dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Apartemen ini bukanlah bangunan mewah seperti yang dibayangkan banyak orang mengenai tempat tinggal seorang dokter. Restorasi bangunan itu memang sudah termasuk _lift_ , namun ukurannya tidak besar; maksimal hanya bisa menampung tujuh orang dengan bobot masing-masing enam puluh kilo.

Dia menekan tombol _lift_ dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabaran, bunyi _ding_ muncul bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, baguslah. Setidaknya dia tidak harus berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja di hadapan orang asing.

Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan 8A dengan _dreamcatcher_ yang sama dengan yang ia gantungkan ketika masih tinggal di Jepang. Dengan kemarahan yang ditahannya dari kemarin— ditambah kebingungan dan stress—Seijuurou mulai menggedor pintu Shintarou. Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menggedor pintu itu dengan keras dan lama. Dia menggedor lagi dan lagi bahkan sampai ia mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menuju pintu.

Lelaki berambut merah itu bisa mendengar gemeretak kunci dan rantai yang diturunkan tapi ia tidak mau berhenti memukul pintu. Dia berteriak. “Shintarou, buka pintu ini! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!”

“Ya, aku di dalam. Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Telingaku sakit.” Terdengar suara dan geraman yang amat dikenalnya, tidak salah lagi, dia memang Shintarou.

Pintu terbuka dan di sanalah Shintarou berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang knob pintu sedang tangan lainnya berada di kepala, menjambak halus helai-helai rambut hijaunya. Kepalan tangan Seijuurou masih menggantung di udara, berdenyut karena menggedor pintu terlalu lama. Shintarou yang seharusnya dirindukannya mengalami banyak perubahan yang entah kenapa terasa janggal bagi Seijuurou.

Rambut hijau itu selalu terpangkas rapi namun lihatlah sekarang, tumbuh melebihi daun telinga dengan jambang yang membuatnya awut-awutan. Kacamata RayBan yang nyaris menutupi lingkaran hitam dan bengkak di sekitar matanya. Ada apa dengan pria ini?

“Kenapa kau pakai kacamata hitam di dalam apartemenmu?” Seijuurou lupa akan tujuan utamanya, kacamata itu mengganggu. “Dan apa-apaan dengan gaya rambutmu? Apa kau mencoba bergaya seperti Hall dari _Hall and Oates?_ ”

“Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?”

Seijuurou membiarkan mulutnya terbuka karena Shintarou mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan konyol. Bagus. Apa di dunia ini memang sedang tren hal berbau amnesia sampai-sampai kekasihnya melakukan lawakan yang sama sekali tidak lucu seperti ini. Seijuurou mendesah lalu memijat kepalanya yang mulai sedikit sakit. “Oke, sori aku menggedor pintu apartemenmu tapi, leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu.”

Shintarou melepas kacamatanya dan menggantungkannya di kerah kaus. Matanya benar-benar bengkak seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari. “Aku serius. Apa aku mengenalmu?”

“Shin, ini tidak lucu. Hentikan.”

“Dengar, orang asing. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menelepon polisi karena kau mengganggu tidur—yang sudah lama tidak kudapatkan—lewat gedoranmu yang tidak manusiawi, tapi karena sepertinya kau mengenalku jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Hanya saja, kumohon, pergilah dari sini,”

Seijuurou meninju pipi kiri Shintarou tanpa berpikir panjang. Hal itu membuat wajah dari laki-laki dengan tinggi badan lebih dari seratus sembilanpuluh sentimeter itu ngilu. “Hei—“ sebelum sempat membuka mulutnya lebih lama untuk komplain, Seijuurou sudah terlebih dulu menarik kolaret bajunya dan kepalan tangan itu sama sekali bukan candaan. “Aku amnesia!” Seijuurou memukul hidungnya hingga berdarah pula.

“Kau ... apa?”

“Aku-aku amnesia,” Shintarou terbatuk dan dia mendorong bahu Seijuurou agar tangan lelaki itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.  “Aku mengalami amnesia jadi aku tidak bisa mengingat siapapun.”

“Shintarou, berhenti bercanda,”

“Aku sudah dipukul begini, apa kaupikir aku masih bercanda? Aku bukan masokis,”

“Kau masokis. Super masokis.”

“Oi!”

“Apa lelucon tentang amnesia memang menjadi tren dunia belakangan ini?”

Shintarou menepuk keningnya, dia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kiri. “Masuklah, akan kuperlihatkan buktinya.”

Tanpa ragu, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam apartemen Shintarou dan berjalan lebih dulu. Shintarou berpikir apa laki-laki di hadapannya benar-benar salahsatu dari banyak orang yang dilupakannya. Shintarou memerhatikan gelagat Seijuurou di ruang tamu, tangannya yang pucat menelusuri beledu sofa seolah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, dan dia menumpang pergi ke toilet tanpa harus diberitahu ke arah mana dia harus berjalan.

Shintarou membuka-buka laci lemarinya, mencari berkas-berkas mengenai riwayat kesehatannya selama satu tahun terakhir. Semuanya tidak pernah ia rapikan dalam amplop atau apapun, ia pikir amnesia bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dipusingkan. Sedikit merasa sedih ketika ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana masa kecilnya, siapakah cinta pertamanya dan di mana dia jatuh cinta. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Kertas-kertas itu terlalu banyak, belum lagi beberapa di antaranya ditaruh dalam map-map yang menuntut untuk dibuka. Tisu yang digunakannya untuk menyumbat hidung mulai terasa berat dan basah, darah mulai menetes di atas permukaan kertas. Shintarou beranjak untuk mencabut dua helai tisu dari kotaknya di atas lemari namun gonggongan keras dari Sam—anjing Samoyed miliknya—membuatnya terpaksa menoleh.

“Hai, Sam, kabarmu baik?” Seijuurou tengah berjongkok dan menggelitik dagu anjingnya. Sam tidak pernah seakrab itu dengan orang lain. “Kau nampak kurus, aku rasa Shin tidak bisa mengurusmu dengan baik. Mau ikut aku ke London?” Seijuurou tertawa kecil. “Bahkan Sam mengingatku dengan baik, Shin.”

“ _Well_ , kepalanya tidak pernah terbentur,” Shintarou memutar bola matanya. “Hei, apa kau percaya jika aku menunjukan semua ini?” Shintarou memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk berjalan mendekat. “Aku tidak tahu ada di mana riwayat kesehatanku tapi, aku memang amnesia,”

Seijuurou menatapnya nyalang lalu mengembuskan napas keras. “Dengar, aku baru bangun dari koma selama satu tahun dan mengetahui berita bahwa kekasihku tidak pernah menengokku sekalipun, lalu sekarang soal amnesia, kepalaku lama-lama bisa meledak,”

“Hoo ... _Sorry to say,_ tapi kekasihmu benar-benar bajingan.”

“Si bajingan itu adalah dirimu sendiri,”

“Sori?”

“Apa kau benar-benar lupa padaku, Shin?”

**xxx**

Shintarou baru saja kembali ke apartemennya dua bulan yang lalu usai mati-matian meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Setelah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas—yang ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya—dia mengalami koma selama delapan bulan, lalu ketika terbangun, adegan drama muncul dalam kehidupan orang-orang di sekitar Shintarou.

“Anda siapa? Saya di mana?” semacam itu.

Di hari pertama Shintarou kembali ke apartemennya, ia merasa asing. Apartemen itu bagus, kamarnya luas, lantai dan jeruji jendelanya terbuat dari kayu, bahkan dia memiliki perapian sendiri. Tapi semua itu tetap tidak membuat Shintarou nyaman. Rasanya sangat ganjil melihat banyak barang bertuliskan namanya sendiri namun ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan dia membeli semuanya. Dia bahkan berendam di kamar mandi hingga kulitnya keriput sembari mencoba membangkitkan ingatan-ingatan yang ia miliki sebelumnya, tapi hasilnya, dia hanya ingat tempat biasa ia menaruh handuk.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin, laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya ini malah memberinya kuliah singkat tentang bagian-bagian dalam tempat tinggalnya.

“Di sana tempat Sammy berjemur, jangan taruh keranjang cucian di sana. Bantal ini tempat Sammy bermain, jangan dipakai kakimu yang kotor itu. Lalu ini, sisir untuk bulunya Sammy—“ dan kenapa pula yang terus-terusan disebut hanya barang-barang milik anjingnya.

Sambil terus mengompres pipinya yang memar, Shintarou mengerutkan kening. “Bagaimana dengan tempatku tidur? Jangan-jangan itu punya Sammy juga,”

“Tidak, itu punyamu,”

“Oh. Syukurlah,”

“Hm.” Seijuurou merapikan gelas kopi yang berantakan, memasukan bungkus-bungkus makanan instan itu ke dalam kantung plastik bekas dan mengikatnya. Shintarou memerhatikan kepala Seijuurou. Luar biasa, warna rambutnya benar-benar merah. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang memberitahunya bahwa dia memiliki seorang kekasih pria. “Ah, sialan!” tiba-tiba Seijuurou mengumpat.

“Kenapa?”

“Kenapa kau harus amnesia, brengsek?” tanya Seijuurou. Shintarou tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. “Aku dengar, jika kau terbentur sekali lagi, kau akan ingat segalanya. Biar aku—“

“Oi, oi, oi!” Shintarou menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Seijuurou. “Aku mengalami retrograde amnesia, asal aku menjalani terapi, aku pasti sembuh. Tidak usah menghajarku lagi.”

“Berapa lama proses itu berlangsung?”

“Tergantung usaha dan kemampuan pasiennya, tentu saja.”

Seijuurou melompat, satu kaki dihentakkan di lantai dan dia terjatuh di atas badan Shintarou. “Kalau begitu usaha lebih keras! Masa’ kau sampai tidak mengingatku, hah?”

“Y-y-ya aku juga sudah berusaha,”

“Lamban!”

“Serius, aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi tapi apa boleh buat!” Shintarou mendengus, bobot tubuh Seijuurou mulai membuatnya kehilangan napas. “Aku bahkan tidak ingat namamu.” Nama. Benar juga. Saking hebohnya atmosfer yang diciptakan oleh mereka, Seijuurou belum sempat menyebutkan namanya sedang Shintarou pun belum bertanya. “Jika aku tahu namamu, mungkin aku bisa ingat sesuatu.”

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hidup, Shintarou mengalami _de javu._ Itu adalah reaksi yang wajar. Seijuurou berhenti mengoceh selama beberapa menit, memberikan ruang pada Shintarou untuk mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Dia bertemu Akashi Seijuurou untuk yang pertama kalinya di rumah sakit, ~~empat tahun lalu. Shintarou masih magang dan mengenakan jas putih yang kebesaran. Seijuurou mengantar seorang temannya yang mengalami keracunan makanan kaleng sebelum perayaan tahun baru dimulai.~~

.

.

.

.

“Aku bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit,” ujar Shintarou tenang. Seijuurou menyipitkan mata dan meminta Shintarou untuk memberikan detailnya. “Aku Cuma ingat sampai situ.”

“Satu jam merenung dan yang kau ingat Cuma itu?”

“Hei, aku sudah berusaha.”

“Aku capek. Aku tidur dulu.” Ucapnya setelah raungan panjang.

Shintarou menaruh bungkus kompresnya di atas meja, “Oke.” Dia lalu mendongak, melihat Seijuurou berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Melepas kaus kaki dan menjatuhkan diri di atas selimut tenun, Sam turut melompat dan berbaring di sampingnya. “Oke, jadi aku harus tidur di mana?”

“Sofa.”

“Tapi ini rumahku, _seriously?_ ”

“Oh, _shut up.”_

**xxx**

Shintarou memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. Kacau seperti ditimpa setumpuk gombal yang basah. Barusan Seijuurou menciprati wajahnya dengan air dan tahu-tahu bertanya, “Ingat sesuatu?” seseorang harus menghentikannya. Siapapun. Tolong.

Ia membutuhkan waktu selama satu bulan untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan keluarganya juga dunia. Lalu laki-laki ini memintanya mengingat memori tentang mereka dalam hitungan hari, yang benar saja.

Di hari sebelumnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena bergadang menonton pertandingan _rugby_ lewat televisi kabel yang dipasang di kamarnya. Ia suka _rugby_. Hanya itu yang dia ingat—atau rasakan. Kemudian di hari yang seharusnya sudah bisa dilewati dengan acara tidur seharian, dia terganggu dengan kedatangan Seijuurou. Jangan lupakan luka yang telah dibuat laki-laki itu di wajahnya.

“Kau bilang kau tidak punya selai kacang, dan lihat apa ini!”

“Berhentilah mengomel dan bantu aku,” Shintarou, dengan sebuah keranjang cucian super besar, kantung plastik, dan beberapa pasang sepatu di atas tumpukan baju kotor, dengan susah payah melewati pintu kamar mandinya sendiri. Belum lagi Sam yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar masuk di anatara dua kakinya.

“Panen, Tuan?” Seijuurou bertanya.

“Hm.”

Seijuurou mengambil satu keranjang lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil di dekat kaki meja dan memindahkan beberapa baju kotor itu ke dalamnya. “Impresif. Dulu kau selalu mengomel soal cucian kotor, sekarang lihat dirimu,” ia bahkan ragu jika amnesia bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang.

“Iya, itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak ingat apa—Aw!”

Seijuurou buru-buru menengok, dia membuat ekspektasi bahwa Shintarou akan memegangi kepalanya karena dia ingat sesuatu. Tapi ternyata laki-laki itu hanya menjatuhkan keranjang cucian sembari menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya. Seijuurou memutar bola mata dan memaki pelan. “CTS-mu kambuh tuh,”

“Aku punya CTS? Kau bercanda?” Shintarou nampak kaget.

“Iya, aku bercanda. Cuma rematik, paling.”

“Rematik?”

“Kau ‘kan hobi berendam sampai kulit keriput,” Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri Shintarou lalu berjongkok memunguti pakaian yang tercecer di lantai dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam keranjang cucian besar. “Ampun deh, masa soal dirimu sendiri pun sampai lupa. Kalau terus begini, S2-mu apa kabar?”

Shintarou turut berjongkok lalu menguap sebelum menjawab. “Cuti. Lagipula kemarin aku membuat masalah dengan—siapalah itu,”

Sebelah alis Seijuurou berjengit. “Masalah apa?”

“Salah tulis gelar.”

“Dosenmu dong?”

“Kayaknya sih ...” Shintarou menengok; wajahnya sejajar dengan Seijuurou. “Omong-omong, jika kita memang ... _jadian_? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal dirimu?”

“Terserah mau percaya atau tidak tapi kau sangat enggan mengakui bahwa kau mengencaniku,” jawab Seijuurou santai.

“O, ya?”

Seijuurou berhenti melipat sebuah kemeja dengan motif geometris dan tersenyum kecil. “Iya. Katamu orang-orang bakal jijik jika mendengar dua pria berkencan.” Seijuurou beringsut menuju pintu depan sembari menggendong keranjang cucinya dan membiarkan Shintarou berjongkok dengan ekspresi bingung. “Shin, ayo. Nanti binatu di bawah keburu penuh.”

Shintarou mengangkat keranjangnya dengan kaku, sedikit mengabaikan rasa sakit di telapak tangannya yang perlahan memudar. Pikirannya berpindah-pindah dari ingatan yang satu ke ingatan yang lain. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau memikirkan satu ingatan terlalu dalam karena itu akan membuang waktu, toh, siapa yang tahu bahwa apa yang di pikirannya belum tentu penting dan memberikan dampak besar pada hidupnya. Tapi bak menerawang isi buku, kita tidak tahu jika kita tidak membacanya. Jadi Shintarou harus mengingat semuanya satu persatu.

Shintarou berjalan bersisian dengan Seijuurou, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki itu dan mencoba mengingat-ingat momen yang pernah mereka lewati bersama. Entah itu merupakan trivialitas atau bukan. Dokter—yang mengaku teman kuliahnya dulu—mencegahnya untuk terlalu banyak mengingat kejadian di masa lalu, katanya, _Yang lalu biar saja berlalu. Dunia masih berputar. Yang paling penting, orang-orang yang mencintaimu tidak melupakanmu sama sekali._ Tapi, mana bisa dia menyebut hal itu sebagai suatu yang adil?

Perjalanan menuju lantai dasar sangat hening. Mereka hanya mendengar bunyi kerekan katrol yang menarik _lift_ secara otomatis. Seijuurou tidak berbicara sama sekali sementara Shintarou terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat-ingat. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktu sebegitu banyak untuk mengingat seseorang. Terlepas dari paksaan dan todongan yang diberikan Seijuurou berulang kali dari kemarin, ia memang ingin tahu. Manusia jika sudah disangkutpautkan dengan cinta memang selalu sensitif bukan?

Seijuurou memilih pelayanan mandiri di binatu. Mengejutkan untuk seseorang yang hobi mengomel dan memerintah. Shintarou berdiri di samping Seijuurou, mesin cuci mereka bersisian tapi sebenarnya itu tidaklah penting, semua baju yang mereka cuci adalah kepunyaan Shintarou. Manik hijau memerhatikan ke mana tangan-tangan kurus itu bergerak dan bekerja—ia tidak tahu caranya menggunakan mesin cuci, entah ini dampak amnesia atau bukan.

Seijuurou membagi baju-baju itu ke dalam dua keranjang, tidak tahu berdasar kategori apa. Bukan warna, bukan jenis, dan bukan pula ukuran. Ia pun sampai menarik keranjang cucian yang dipegang Shintarou karena laki-laki jangkung itu malah berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Lidah Shintarou gatal, maka ia bertanya, “Kenapa kau memisahkan baju-bajuku?”

“Yang ini mudah luntur,” Seijuurou menunjuk satu keranjang di samping kaki kirinya lalu mendesah. “Berapa kali kubilang jangan sering-sering beli barang diskon, kalau dicuci bersamaan nanti muntah ke baju yang lain. Jadi susah.”

“Aku bahkan lupa jika aku suka beli barang diskon,”

“Dan aku lupa kalau kau sedang hilang ingatan.” Sepertinya Seijuurou harus berhenti mengomel.

**xxx**

“Akashi, Akashi, apa kau tahu di mana biasanya aku menaruh rekap nilai-nilaiku?” Shintarou mengguncang bahu Seijuurou yang tengah asyik terlelap berbantalkan jaket tebalnya. “Akashi,” Shintarou menyentuh pundaknya sekali lagi.

Seijuurou membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, sedikit menggeram, dan tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Awal yang buruk untuk bangun pagi. “Apa?”

“Rekap nilaiku, aku membutuhkannya untuk registrasi semester depan.”

“Kau ‘kan bisa mengeceknya secara _online_ ,”

“Aku lupa _password_ akunku,”

Beberapa saat ia tampak berpikir, tapi akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan menghampiri komputer di atas meja. Shintarou bengong selama beberapa saat setelah itu mulai mengikutinya. Seijuurou menekan tombol CPU, menunggu logo sistem operasi muncul menuju _desktop_. Ia melirik tumpukan surat-surat di atas meja, semuanya untuk universitas tempat Shintarou melanjutkan pendidikannya. Surat-surat seperti itu sudah ditulis Shintarou sebanyak tiga kali, dan hanya satu yang benar.

Ketika _desktop_ sudah muncul dalam layar, Seijuurou menekan tombol kiri _mouse_ sebanyak dua kali di logo _sleipnir_ dan mengetik alamat situs pengecekan nilai milik Shintarou. Ia mengetik dengan cepat; sepuluh jarinya turut menekan _keyboard_.

Shintarou mencoba melihat _password_ -nya sendiri lewat tombol-tombol yang ditekan Seijuurou namun matanya kalah cepat. Ia malah memerhatikan cincin berwarna perak yang melingkar di jari manis Seijuurou, sama dengan miliknya. Kata sandi itu berubah bentuk menjadi bulatan-bulatan hitam kecil di kolom _password_. Seijuurou menekan tombol enter dan tabel nilainya terpampang di layar.

Shintarou hanya bisa melongo. “Apa _password_ nya?

“Sammy.”

“Lagi? Duh.”

“Kau yang pilih _password_ nya lho, bukan aku,”

Seijuurou selesai dengan tugasnya namun ia masih harus menyiapkan sarapan, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena amnesia tidak akan secara tiba-tiba mengubah Shintarou menjadi seseorang yang pintar dan rajin memasak. Jadi, ia membiarkan Shintarou mengambil alih kursi di depan komputer dan memelototi layar selama beberapa jam sementara dia beringsut menuju dapur.

Sam menggonggong; antara memberinya ucapan selamat pagi atau meminta agar mangkuk makannya diisi penuh. Ia menyerudukkan kepalanya ke kaki Seijuurou, meminta untuk ditenangkan. “Ssh, sebentar.” Seijuurou membuka lemari es dan kabinet, tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain sebotol susu yang sudah lewat masa kadaluwarsa dan setoples selai kacang. Di _freezer_ ada satu cepuk es krim rasa vanilla tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan sarapan atau pakan Sam di pagi hari. “Shin,” panggilnya.

“Apa?” seru Shintarou, masih menekuri layar komputer.

“Sepertinya kita harus belanja,” Biasanya dia akan memerintah Shintarou untuk pergi ke supermarket sendirian dengan membawa daftar barang yang harus dibelinya, namun kali ini pengecualian dan ia harap hanya untuk hari ini saja. “Shin,” panggilnya lagi. Lelaki itu masih belum mau menoleh. “Aku bisa saja pergi sendiri tapi aku tidak punya lisensi mengemudi.”

“Maaf tadi kau bicara soal apa?”

“Kita harus belanja.”

“Oh.”

“Cepat ganti baju, nanti kita ke tukang cukur juga. Aku geli melihat rambutmu,” Seijuurou memaksanya berdiri dan mematikan komputer. Ia meropak-rapik isi tas yang dibawanya dari London untuk mengambil dompet juga sebungkus tisu basah yang kemudian dia selipkan di saku jaketnya. “Shin! Cepatlah!”

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru juga gemerincing kunci beserta gantungannya membuat Seijuurou berhenti menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. Shintarou belum sempat mencuci muka atau memakai parfum, tapi dia tidak merasa keberatan. “Kau yang menyetir?” tanyanya, menggantungkan kuncinya di telunjuk.

“Kau yang menyetir.”

“Aku tidak bisa menyetir,” tidak dengan memori yang terhapus.

“Apa? Kau ini--astaga, sori, aku lupa lagi.” Seijuurou tertawa kecil lalu menyambar itu dari tangan Shintarou, “Ya sudah, biar aku saja. Tapi aku tidak punya lisensi mengemudi dari Jepang, jika nanti ada polisi kita sogok saja,”

Seolah mengatakan paham ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengikuti Seijuurou ke _basement_ untuk mengambil mobil—yang entah bentuknya sudah seperti apa karena sudah seminggu ini tidak ada seorangpun yang mengemudikannya.

“Ini aneh.” Ucap Seijuurou ketika membuka pintu mobil berwarna hitam yang diparkir paling pojok.

“Aneh?”

“Kau tidak bisa menyetir tapi mobil ini terlihat baik-baik saja dianggurkan selama itu,”

“Oh, Shiori membantuku, kadang-kadang.”

“Hei, dia masih di bawah umur. Belum boleh menyetir,”

Shintarou menarik sabuk pengaman dan memakainya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di jok mobil. “Ibu yang memperbolehkannya. Katanya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimintai tolong,”

“Ayahmu?” tanya Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Pedal mobil ini sedikit kaku ketika diinjak, membuatnya harus mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga ekstra.

“Ayahku ... sudah meninggal, kau tidak tahu itu?”

Seijuurou tanpa sengaja menginjak pedal rem terlalu keras, membuat mobil mereka berhenti mendadak dan mengeluarkan decitan. Shintarou dan Seijuurou, keduanya tersentak ke depan. Seijuurou menoleh, menatap Shintarou dengan bola mata yang terbeliak seperti manusia yang baru melihat neraka untuk pertama kalinya. “A-aku ... aku tidak tahu, kapan?”

“Kecelakaan saat bersamaku, aku mengalami luka parah dan ayahku meninggal.”

Kedua tangan Seijuurou yang menggenggam setir mengendur, “Lalu?”

“Apanya?”

“Kau oke?”

Shintarou hanya memandangnya—tidak dengan kosong—dia sedikit kebingungan dan entah harus memulai dari sisi mana jika ia harus menjelaskan. Dia memegang ujung celana pendeknya dan mengatakan segalanya dengan terbata-bata, “A-aku ... baik-baik saja ketika mengetahuinya dan ... er ... itu yang membuatku tidak baik-baik saja.” Dia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. “Normalnya, aku harus merasa sedih meskipun mungkin-yah- mungkin saja aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahku tapi karena aku tidak mengingat siapa dia atau bagaimana hidupku ketika bersamanya jadi, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi, rasa ngilu di hatiku tetap ada sih. Aku rasa, itu yang disebut dengan ... ikatan batin? Entahlah,”

“Begitu ...” hanya itu yang dapat Seijuurou ucapkan. Ia tidak bisa melepas sabuk pengaman lalu memeluk pria di sampingnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu, lagipula, Shintarou memang belum memerlukan pelukan saat ini.

Seijuurou menyetir, melaju menuju daerah padat di Tokyo. Kendati kaget dengan fakta yang tak pernah ia sangka, ia masih bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan hati-hati. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin dihentikan polisi secara mendadak karena dia melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Lupakan soal sogok-menyogok, hal seperti itu membuatnya membuang waktu lebih banyak sementara perutnya sudah tidak bisa mentolerir kekosongan.

Masih dengan perasaan carut-marut karena kematian ayah Shintarou, dia membelokkan mobil ke arah _basement_ parkir begitu memasuki kawasan mal _._ Ia memarkir mobilnya di samping sebuah mobil dan _pickup_ dengan _trailer_ terpasang di belakang. “Sepertinya kita harus cari sarapan dulu,” katanya, mengajukan tawaran secara tidak langsung.

“Baiklah. Terserah mau makan apa, aku tidak keberatan,”

Ujung bibir Seijuurou berkedut sedikit. Shintarou yang kehilangan ingatannya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Shintarou _nya._ Ia tidak banyak protes, menurut seperti anak kecil yang diberi nasihat. Tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal rumit seperti politik atau persoalan mana yang lebih sehat antara telur ayam organik dan inseminasi.

Mereka menaiki _lift_ menuju _food court,_ Shintarou mengekorinya.

Masih sangat pagi, yang berlalu-lalang di dalam mal kebanyakan hanya petugas kebersihan dan beberapa pemilik toko. Di tempat mereka makan pun, hanya ada tiga toko yang sudah buka. Seijuurou memerintahkan Shintarou untuk mengambil tempat duduk di tengah-tengah sementara ia menghampiri salah satu toko dan memesan dua porsi panekuk beserta teh untuk dibawakan ke meja mereka nanti.

Dari jauh ia memerhatikan. Shintarou memutar kepalanya menelisik ruangan, lucu sekali.

“Kau suka panekuk?” Seijuurou bertanya begitu kembali ke mejanya.

Bahu Shintarou berkedik, “Tidak tahu. Kau yang lebih tahu.” Kata-kata yang membuatnya melambung.

“Aku hanya takut kau tidak menyukainya, kau berubah sih,”

“Berubah?”

“ _Nevermind_ ,” Shintarou belum siap untuk menerima ingatan terlalu banyak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir kuda menghampiri mereka dengan dua piring panekuk dan dua cangkir teh yang disusun di atas pinggan kayu. Ia meletakannya di hadapan Shintarou dan Seijuurou lalu menyelipkan dua lembar tisu di masing-masing cangkir.

“Terimakasih,” Seijuurou mengangguk dan memberinya senyuman, gadis itu berlalu dengan rona merah di pipi. “Sudah makan, kita ke supermarket lalu ke tempat cukur,”

Shintarou tidak menjawab, sibuk menyendoki lelehan karamel di dasar piring. Seijuurou sudah lebih dulu selesai dengan panekuknya jadi dia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mengamati polah Shintarou dengan sarapan paginya. Kadang ia takjub, bagaimana mungkin amnesia bisa mengubahnya seperti ini? Shintarou yang dikenalnya tidak akan mau menyendoki krim dan karamel hingga tandas di atas piring panekuk.

Lama diperhatikan, lelaki dengan rambut gondrong itu mendongak. Matanya bertabrakan dengan milik Seijuurou, dia tersenyum. “Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki heterokrom iridum,” dia mengatakannya dengan noda krim di sudut bibir.

Seijuurou membesutnya dengan tisu, “Iya, kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa,”

“Hei,” tersinggung.

“Tapi, itu benar ‘kan?”

“Nanti juga ingat.”

“Aku harap cepat-cepat deh,”

Usai sarapan dan berbelanja, Seijuurou menaruh kantong belanjaan di dalam mobil. Kemudian ia mengajak Shintarou untuk mengunjungi SMA Shuutoku—tempat Shintarou bersekolah dulu—yang bisa dicapai dengan beberapa menit berjalan kaki dari mal. Ketika melintasi sebuah toko buku, Shintarou tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang lagi-lagi muncul dalam wujud _de javu._

Seijuurou memiliki ketertarikan luar biasa terhadap _manga_ ~~ketika pertama kali datang ke Jepang. Saat itu ia belum memiliki surat kependudukan apalagi kartu identitas sebagai warga Jepang maka ia meminta Shintarou untuk mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya ketika Seijuurou membeli setumpuk _manga_ dewasa, itu membuatnya malu bukan main.~~

~~Meski begitu ia tetap berpikir, Seijuurou begitu atraktif dengan rambut merah, senyum dan sepasang matanya yang indah.~~

“Kau suka _manga_?” tanya Shintarou.

Keduanya tengah duduk di bangku taman sembari memandangi gedung SMA tempat Shintarou bersekolah di seberang jalan sana. Mereka tidak bisa melihat bangunan itu seluruhnya karena pagarnya begitu tinggi dan sekarang masih jam sekolah, jadi gerbang itu pun masih terkunci. Seorang penjaga keamanan berdiri dengan T-shirt berwarna oranye dan celana joging di dekat gerbang, kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya mengawasi jalanan dan orang yang lewat di depan sekolah. Shintarou merasa mengenalnya.

“Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Kenapa?”

“Tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.”

“Tentang aku lagi?”

Shintarou mengangguk. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum lebar, dia bahagia meski Shintarou hanya mengingat secuil dari banyak momen yang mereka miliki. “Ayo, kita cukur rambutmu.”

 “Aku rasa berjalan denganmu membuatku mengingat lebih banyak,”

**xxx**

~~Shintarou menaiki bus antar kota di pagi buta, ia mengambil tempat duduk paling depan. Sementara penumpang lainnya terbuai dalam tidur, ia sibuk merapalkan teori-teori untuk menghadapi pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh dokter-dokter senior di rumah sakit. Sesekali menatap refleksinya sendiri di jendela, merapikan helai rambut yang mencuat keluar berulang kali. _Bed hair_. Celakalah dia. ~~

~~Shintarou memerhatikan satu per satu penumpang yang menaiki bus, berharap bus ini cepat penuh sehingga tak harus berhenti di tiap halte. Dia tidak terlambat. Ini masih terlalu pagi, malah. Hanya saja ia terlalu gugup untuk tetap menunggu di apartemen hingga pukul enam, jadi lebih baik dia berangkat secepatnya dan menghadapi kegugupannya di rumah sakit. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah lapisan aspal bernuansa keabuan bergulung di bawah bus, ke arah garis putih putus-putus yang mirip jalur penunjuk dalam peta dan minta untuk diikuti.~~

Kemarin teman satu kelompoknya, Kazunari, dibuat mati kutu oleh seorang dokter senior yang menanyakan gejala flu. ~~Ia tahu temannya tak sebodoh itu. Gugup membuatnya berantakan. Dan ia tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Kazunari.~~

~~Selain itu, ia harus mendapatkan nilai paling bagus saat magang. Rekomendasi beasiswa akan prestasi adalah yang didambakan ayahnya. Malam ini dia akan digadang-gadangkan ketika keluarga besar berkumpul di malam tahun baru, dan ayah ibunya akan sangat bangga.~~

~~Shintarou berhenti di halte bus, lalu berjalan kaki selama limabelas menit untuk sampai ke dalam gedung rumah sakit tempatnya berpraktik selama dua minggu terakhir. Jas dokternya masih ia lipat dan simpan di dalam tas karton, ia masih harus membaca dan mengingat beberapa istilah. Sebab, pertanyaan itu bisa berbentuk apa saja dan mengenai apa saja. Bisa pengetahuan umum, kuliah, atau pengalaman pribadi. Namun, ia tahu bahwa semuanya selalu dijadikan dasar pertimbangan.~~

Beberapa perawat muda berjalan melewatinya yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tunggu, ~~mereka semua nampak percaya diri dengan langkah mereka. Shintarou merasa ciut.~~

“—Ta! Ryouta! Ryouta! _Hey, wake up!”_ paramedik dengan pakaian serba biru mendorong ranjang tempat seorang lelaki berambut pirang tertidur—atau pingsan.

Shintarou tidak beranjak, hanya melongo. Lalu salahsatu dari tim itu berhenti di depannya.

“Kau mahasiswa magang?”

“Y-ya,” sedikit kaget karena orang yang bertanya padanya adalah dokter yang mencemooh Kazunari kemarin siang.

“Ikut aku sekarang,”

“E-eh? Tapi pak—“

Meskipun kaget, tapi toh ia tetap mengikuti dokter itu hingga ke ruang gawat darurat. Dia belum sempat memakai jasnya dan langsung mencuci tangan di wastafel ruangan. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah menunggu di luar.

~~“Cari tahu apa yang membuatnya kesakitan,” dokter itu memberi komando.~~

~~Shintarou terperanjat. “Saya?” dia menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri.~~

~~“Tidak ada lagi. Yang lain itu perawat, anggap saja ini tes. Jika kau benar, aku akan memberimu poin bagus.”~~

~~Orang gila. Dia menggunakan orang yang benar-benar sakit sebagai subjek tes. Skpetis, Shintarou memeriksa denyut nadi pasiennya lalu membuka paksa kelopak matanya satu per satu. Sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang parah karena dokter itu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya mengamati Shintarou yang kikuk.~~

~~Beberapa menit berselang, Shintarou sudah siap untuk menarik kesimpulan.~~

~~“Dia ... keracunan makanan basi,”~~

~~“Oh? Hebat. Tapi, harusnya kau tahu hanya dengan melihat. Minggir,” Shintarou menyingkir dari jalan, “Keluar.”~~

~~Shintarou tidak tahu apa dia harus merasa senang atau sedih. Kata hebat yang diucapkan oleh dokter itu bisa berarti pujian atau ledekan, seperti apa yang Kazunari dapatkan. Shintarou membuka pintu, lalu laki-laki yang tadi menunggui pasiennya menyambut.~~

~~“ _Is he alright?”_  laki-laki ini melafalkan kosakata asing dengan sempurna. Satu di antara seribu. “Eh, maksudku, apa dia baik-baik saja? Maaf saya tidak tinggal di Jepang,” _well,_ impresif. Turis rupanya.~~

~~“Saya—“~~

~~“Akashi- _san,_ ” pintu di belakang Shintarou terbuka. Laki-laki dengan wajah keriput dan mata sayu itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Seijuurou. “Teman anda mengalami kercunan makanan basi,” ~~

~~“Astaga ... konyolnya. Saya pikir dia punya kanker,”~~

~~“Untungnya tidak sejauh itu, haha. Berterimakasihlah padanya,” sebuah tepukan hangat didaratkan di pundak Shintarou. “Tadi, dia yang mendiagnosa. Baiklah, sebentar lagi Kise- _san_ akan bangun dan kalian sudah boleh pulang. Saya sudah menyuntiknya dengan obat tadi, ketika pulang dia akan mengalami muntah-muntah dan pusing saja, paling. Saya permisi.” ~~

~~Shintarou tidak percaya akan apa yang menimpanya hari itu. Pujian dari dokter senior yang bahkan tak pernah memberinya pertanyaan sama sekali. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum terlalu lebar sehingga Seijuurou mulai mengusiknya.~~

_“Sensei,”_ panggilnya.

“H-huh?”

 _“_ Terima kasih, _sensei.”_

“Ti-tidak, saya belum jadi—saya masih magang.”

“Tidak masalah.”

Mereka bertukar senyum. Shintarou mengagumi heterokrom iridum di wajahnya, juga bagaimana bibir tipis itu terlihat berkilat basah. Salah satu hal yang perlu disyukuri di antara carut-marutnya dunia, mungkin. Seijuurou menawarinya untuk minum teh bersama dan sarapan di bistro yang baru saja buka di depan rumah sakit. Ia ingin menolak namun jam magangnya masih lama, sekitar 2 jam lagi jadi apa salahnya meredam kegugupan dan kebahagiaan—yang ia dapat dari dokter seniornya juga Seijuurou—dengan sepiring panekuk?

.

.

“Shintarou!” alarm jam beker kalah nyaring dibanding suara Seijuurou ketika membangunkannya dari tidur. “Shintarou!”

“Kenapa ...” Shintarou menguap lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Wajah Seijuurou buram jika dipandang tanpa melalui kacamata. Riap rambutnya jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan, malah berbaur dengan tirai ruangan yang juga berwarna merah. “Masih pagi ...”

“Ini belum pagi, Shintarou.”

“Eh?” Shintarou menarik dirinya dari selimut lalu meraih kacamata yang disimpan di atas _headboard_ tempat tidur. Jam bekernya masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. “Kenapa membangunkanku?”

“Kau sepertinya bermimpi buruk.” Tutur Seijurou. “Kau seperti kesakitan, kepalamu sakit?”

“Huh? Tidak ... aku rasa,”

Seijuurou tersenyum padanya, menunjukkan betapa lega perasaannya kini. “Begitu. Maaf aku membangunkanmu. Tidurlah lagi,”

Tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ingin menarik tangan Seijuurou, maka ia melakukannya. “Kau mau ke mana?”

“Menonton tv.”

“Jam segini?”

“Mau ikut?”

Shintarou mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang lalu duduk bersisian dengan Seijuurou di sofa ruang tamu. Sejiuurou tengah menonton acara sulap yang diputar di saluran luar negeri. Seorang laki-laki dengan janggut putih bak sinterklas, topi hitam tinggi, dan jas hitam necis muncul di layar tv membawa tongkat sihirnya. Ia tidak banyak bicara, hanya menggunakan tangannya sebagai alat berkomunikasi dengan penonton. Laki-laki itu mengesat permukaan meja kayu di atas panggung, lalu membuat gerakan yang menyatakan: Tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Kemudian dia membuka topi tingginya, rupanya ia botak. Topi itu diletakkannya di atas meja, lalu dia mengetuk topi dengan tongkatnya beberapa kali.

 _“Abrakadabra!”_ dia menyerukan mantra klasik. Ekspresi wajah yang dibuatnya sangat klise, mulut yang menganga membentuk huruf  O sempurna seolah kaget sendiri. Ia mengangkat topinya, ada merpati di sana.

Shintarou menganggap acara ini membosankan tapi Seijuurou tidak. Ia memerhatikannya dengan saksama, binar televisi menghujani kontur wajahnya.

“Kenapa mereka menayangkan acara seperti ini di malam hari?” tanya Shintarou.

“Ini ‘kan tv kabel, di sana belum malam. Ini acara sulap untuk anak-anak, wajar jika kau merasa bosan.”

“Kenapa kau tahu aku merasa bosan?”

“Aku mengenalmu bertahun-tahun, Shin.”

“Oh iya. Aku mengingat sesuatu saat tidur,”

“Apa yang kauingat?”

“Tentang bagaimana kita bertemu. Kita bertemu sebelum malam tahun baru ‘kan? Di rumah sakit?”

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan berganti pada wajah Shintarou. “Ya. Kau mengingatnya?” tawa itu kemudian lepas dari bibirnya. “Lalu, apa lagi?” seperti biasa, mengorek adalah hobinya.

“Kau orang pertama yang memanggilku _sensei_ bahkan sebelum aku jadi dokter.”

“Wajahmu meyakinkan saat itu. Kau keluar ruangan dengan raut wajah seolah dunia hancur, kupikir Ryouta kena kanker perut atau semacamnya.” Cerocosnya panjang lebar. Suara Seijuurou benar-benar melodius ketika sedang bahagia dan Shintarou menyukainya.

Sepertinya ia harus berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya dengan lebih cepat lagi.

**xxx**

“Shin, aku akan kembali nanti malam. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama aku pergi,” Seijuurou harus menemui ayahnya yang menyengajakan diri untuk terbang ke Jepang dan menunggunya di rumah. Rumah yang dulu ditempati Seijuurou ketika dia tinggal di Jepang.

Karena ini bukanlah hal yang biasa, jadi Seijuurou tidak mungkin absen.

“Sebelum kau datang juga aku baik-baik saja, aku bukan anak kecil,” Shintarou memainkan sendok bebek keramik di dalam mangkuk sup tomat, menyendoki isinya, mengangkatnya sebentar di udara, dan menjatuhkannya lagi ke dalam danau sup yang berwarna merah.

“Jangan masak ramen instan. Habiskan supmu supaya kau cepat sembuh.”

“Iya, aku tahu.” Cetus Shintarou sedikit sewot. “Keretanya keburu berangkat lho,”

“Aku pergi ya, ingat kata-kataku tadi!”

Shintarou tidak lagi menggubris perkataan Seijuurou, ia malah memerhatikan daun-daun selada yang warnanya memucat karena dimasak. Ketika dia mendengar pintu apartemennya ditutup, Shintarou mengangkat supnya dari atas meja lalu membuangnya di kloset. Ia lebih pilih memakan _ramen cup_ yang sengaja disembunyikannya di balik susunan piring.

Shintarou menyobek plastik segel gelas kertas itu lalu membuka tutupnya separuh, tidak sampai lepas. Ia mengucurkan air panas dari dispenser dan menutup gelas ramennya kembali. Sembari menunggu ia mengusili Sam yang tengah mengejar ekornya sendiri.

“Hei, Sam! Mau main lempar tangkap?” Shintarou melempar sebuah bola kasti di tangannya. Mata Sam mengikuti ke mana bola itu bergerak, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. “Tangkap!” Shintarou melemparkannya ke arah koridor, makhluk berbulu putih itu mengejar dan mencobamenangkapnya. Bola memantul melalui dinding kemudian kembali ke arah Shintarou.

“Kau payah, coba sekali lagi ya,” Shintarou melemparkannaya lagi, kali ini lebih tinggi. Sam melompat lalu menopang tubuhnya hanya dengan dua kaki dan melompat lagi lalu mendarat di atas rak buku. “Astaga, Sam! Kau akan menjatuhkan—“ buku-buku itu membuat debam beberapa kali ketika berjatuhan di lantai. Semuanya buku tebal.

“Lihat apa yang kaulakukan,” ujar Shintarou. Ia mulai memungut buku-buku yang jatuh ke lantai dan menaruhnya kembali di tempat semula. “Astaga, ramenku!” buru-buru dia kembali menuju dapur dan mengambil ramennya yang sudah melembek karena direndam terlalu lama. Shintarou kembali ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV, menonton acara pagi sembari memakan sarapannya. Mengabaikan buku-bukunya untuk sementara.

Tidak masalah jika dia memakan ramen, itu tak akan membuat ingatannya terlambat pulih. Namun, Seijuurou kelewat ketat dengan aturan makan jadi mau tidak mau dia harus mengikutinya kecuali hari ini.

Membolak-balik halaman buku yang terjatuh dari raknya tadi, Shintarou berharap bisa mengingat sesuatu. Ketika menemui halaman akhir, Shintarou menemukan tulisan-tulisan kecil di bagian paling bawah. Tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi dalam huruf latin berbahasa inggris.

_My precious gift_

Dari siapa? Untuk siapa? Barangkali Seijuurou memberikan buku ini untuknya atau sebaliknya, atau hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya. Shintarou geli sendiri membayangkannya.

Ketika membuka halaman tengahnya sekali lagi, ia menemukan secarik kertas terselip di sana. Kertas yang nampaknya sudah cukup lama di simpan hingga tintanya memudar dan berwarna kecokelatan. Deretan kalimat itu ditulis menggunakan bahasa inggris pula, ia membacanya.

_Day-off plans:_

_Bring Shintarou out to the park while chat about the game scores._

_Get the order from bookstore branch in Keyakizaka Dori_

_Movie Theatre, 6-10-2 Roppongi._

_It’s been a long time since I spent my time with Shintaro._

Pasti Seijuurou.

Alih-alih menyelesaikan sarapannya, Shintarou malah bergegas mengambil dompet dan mengganti bajunya. Tali kekang Sam yang tergantung di paku ruang makan diambil kemudian diikatkan pada Sam. Dia berkata, “Tunggu di sini, anak pintar.” Shintarou mengambil topinya lalu kembali dan membawa Sam keluar apartemen.

Barangkali jika ia pergi ke tempat yang pernah didatanginya bersama Seijuurou, ia akan mengingat lebih banyak hal. Ia tidak perlu khawatir soal jalan pulang, ia membawa semua tanda pengenal juga telah menuliskan alamat apartemennya jikalau ia mendadak lupa. Lagipula, Sam tahu jalan pulang.

Shintarou mencoba mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ada di dalam kertas itu, mengikuti jejaknya sendiri yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Dari satu pemberhentian ke pemberhentian lain, Shintarou terus menelusuri dan menunggu memori-memori itu bermunculan dalam otaknya. Ia mampir ke taman dekat lapangan kasti; memasuki toko buku dan menelusuri tiap lantai dan rak; menitipkan Sam di toko kelontong yang dekat dari sana lalu masuk ke dalam gedung teater tempat dia menonton film bersama Seijuurou, namun hasilnya nihil.

Ia berusaha untuk mengingat lebih keras dengan memerhatikan _paving block_ di trotoar, lampu lalu lintas, poster-poster yang dipajang di jendela toko dan banyak lagi namun ingatannya tak mau bekerja sama. Pada akhirnya Shintarou kembali membawa Sam ke taman yang pertama ia kunjungi. Setelah mengambil satu kaleng _shiruko_  dia duduk di bangku taman, Sam diam di bawah kakinya.

Shintarou melihat sekeliling, anak-anak usia sekolah dasar tengah bermain petak umpet, beberapa di antaranya berputar mengelilingi taman menggunakan otopet dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ini memang hari yang sangat cerah, sangat mungkin jika atmosfer itu memengaruhi mereka.

“Shin!” Shintarou mendongak, merasa terpanggil.

Rupanya nama itu tidak ditujukan padanya melainkan pada seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun. Ia berhenti bersembunyi di semak-semak dan berlari ke arah pria yang Shintarou sinyalir sebagai ayahnya. Mereka berpegangan, dia memerhatikan bagaimana tangan mungil itu terselip begitu saja di genggaman ayahnya.

“Ayah,” anak itu berteriak.

Shintarou didera sakit kepala yang luar biasa detik itu juga.

 

`“Ayah, tidak biasanya ayah mengajakku jalan-jalan,” Shintarou melihat dirinya saat berusia delapan tahun menggelayuti lengan ayahnya.`

`“Hari ini ayah libur, mumpung ada waktu kenapa tidak? Lagipula sudah lama ayah tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan anak laki-laki ayah,” Shintarou amat mengenal kontur wajah pria itu, hidung yang tinggi, kerutan-kerutan tipis di sudut mata ketika dia tersenyum lalu jejak cambangnya yang kehijauan setelah habis bercukur. Itu ayahnya, dengan usia yang juga lebih muda. “Apakah kau menonton pertandingan _rugby_ semalam?” tanyanya.`

` “Ya, pemain bernomor enam-tiga mencetak poin banyak lewat _touchdown,_ keren!”`

`"Apa kau merekamnya, nak?”`

`“Ya! Nanti kita tonton lagi, jika ayah punya waktu.”`

`Tangan besar itu mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar namun lembut, “Tentu saja. Hari ini spesial untukmu. Ini ‘kan ulangtahunmu, Shin,”`

`“Apa ayah menyiapkan hadiah istimewa untukku?”`

`“Belum. Kita akan membelinya bersama-sama,”`

`Shintarou baru mengetahui dari mana buku yang tadi pagi ia pegang itu berasal. Toko buku itu. Yang tadi ia kunjungi dan ia telusuri tiap sudutnya.`

 

“Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?” seorang perempuan tua memegang pundaknya. Dia masih sangat sadar, namun sakit kepala ini benar-benar tak mengizinkannya untuk bergerak bakal sejengkal pun. Mendadak jadi pusat perhatian, orang-orang membentuk kerumunan di sekitarnya, membuat situasi menjadi semakin kacau.

Sementara ingatan-ingatan itu terus masuk ke dalam otaknya, memaksa; menjejalkan diri hingga Shintarou merasa tak sanggup untuk menampungnya secepat ini.

 

`“Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke bandara, Shintarou? Bukankah tanganmu patah gara-gara kau jatuh dari tangga rumah sakit kemarin?” Ia melihat sosok ayahnya lagi. Dengan keriput yang lebih banyak, duduk di kursi kemudi mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau tua.`

`“Sei, aku belum minta maaf dan ... dan dia pergi begitu saja,” Shintarou menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam rasa sakit yang menjalari lengannya yang dibebat perban.`

`“Dia masih marah soal itu? Kau bermaksud mengejarnya? Ke London?”`

`“Ya.”`

`“Kautahu, ini adalah kali kedua kau minta sesuatu dariku selain buku yang kuberikan padamu bertahun-tahun lalu,” kekehan itu terdengar damai dan menyenangkan. “Sudah lama sekali sejak aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat,”`

`“Ayah, fokus saja pada jalanmu.”`

`Kemudian yang ia lihat adalah pecahan kaca dari jendela samping ayahnya yang menghambur masuk ke dalam mobil seperti hujan kristal. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi terseret lalu berputar selama beberapa kali hingga akhirnya terbalik sempurna. Aroma bahan bakar merambati hidung Shintarou, kebocoran dan jika mereka masih tersangkut di dalam sana maku dalam hitungan detik saja kemungkinan besar mereka akan mati terbakar. Tubuh ayahnya terpental ke samping, dia berusaha keras melepaskan kaitan di sabuk pengaman Shintarou. “A-ayah, ayah, ayah keluarlah lebih dulu,” Shintarou merasakan ngilu, nyeri, dan rasa sakit luar biasa di sendi tangannya.`

`“Ayah ... bisa melakukannya nanti ... kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan ... tanganmu,”`

`“Ayah, mobilnya akan meledak!!”`

`Namun laki-laki itu tak acuh, ia masih berusaha melepaskan kaitan di sabuk pengaman yang meliliti tubuh Shintarou. Aroma itu makin kuat tercium, Shintarou berusaha meminta tolong dan beberapa orang diluar tengah mencoba memecahkan kaca jendela belakang mobil mereka.`

`Salahsatu dari mereka berkata, “Kita harus menjauh. Mobil ini akan meledak.”`

`“Panggil Ambulans!”`

`“Bagaimana dengan korban di dalam?”`

`“Oh, Tuhan!”`

`“Ambulans!”`

`“Minggir! Minggir!”`

`Lalu sulut api muncul dari belakang mobil mereka, merambat dengan mudah ke kaca depan dan membakar segalanya. Api menjalar-jalar bagai gulungan ombak. Lalu suara itu, ada dentum keras seperti ledakan yang diikuti oleh melayangnya sebuah benda ke arah kepala Shintarou, pandangannya mengabur, wajah ayahnya berlapiskan darah dan luka. Ini mengerikan.`

 

“Panggil ambulans! Ambulans!” teriakan ambulans itu berasal dari memorinya atau dunianya sekarang? Shintarou tak tahu. Sam tak berhenti menggonggong, membuat kondisi semakin parah.

“Ambulans!”

 

**x**

Seijuurou berlari dari pintu depan rumah sakit ke ruangan tempat Shintarou berada. Ia terlihat seperti orang kesetanan yang berusaha membelah keramaian. Beberapa menit lalu ia mendapat telepon dari orang yang tak dikenalnya lewat nomor telepon Shintarou, awalnya ia pikir laki-laki itu sedang tersesat namun perempuan di telepon itu mengatakan dengan nada panik bahwa Shintarou tengah kesakitan di tengah taman dan sekarang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Shintarou seperti yang diarahkan oleh perawat di meja depan.

“Shin!” panggilnya.

Yang ia temui adalah Shintarou bersama Kazunari, teman dekat Shintarou dari SMA.

“Oh ... bukankah kau ... Akashi?” tanya Kazunari, dia benar-benar terkejut.

“Apa dia baik-baik saja?” biasanya ia tak pernah mau berdamai dengan laki-laki ini tapi ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk memajang ekspresi sebal kini.

“Sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan, kusarankan untuk tidak bicara dulu dengannya,”

Usapan lembut di bahunya mengisyaratkan Seijuurou harus benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu sekarang. Ia melirik Shintarou dari balik punggungnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Shintarou terduduk lesu di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepala tertunduk. Seperti menanggung beban yang bertumpuk di pundaknya.

 

Seijuurou duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang berdempet satu dengan lainnya di depan ruang rawat Shintarou, menatap petak-petak kayu segi empat yang bertengger di atas kepalanya, membentuk plafon langit-langit dan di tengah-tengah, bohlam berwarna putih menggantung. Ia mengkhawatirkan Shintarou, kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengenai memori Shintarou berputar di dalam otaknya dan enggan untuk berhenti. Semuanya berisikan hal-hal buruk yang tak dapat ditolerir oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dia dikabari juga bahwa Sam dititipkan di penitipan hewan setempat dan baru bisa diambil jika Shintarou yang menjemputnya.

Mengabaikan perkataan Kazunari, Seijuurou berjalan mendekati pintu ruang rawat dan mengintip Shintarou lewat kaca pintu berukuran 30 x 15 sentimeter. Shintarou dengan rambut masai memang mengundang rasa iba. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain merawatnya?

Di menit kelima setelah Seijuurou memerhatikannya dari balik pintu, Shintarou mendongak dan menyadari keberadaannya. Sorot matanya menangkap sorot mata Seijuurou, mereka terus bertatapan sampai Seijuurou tidak tahan dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Shintarou tidak menunjukkan gelagat untuk menolak, bahkan ketika Seijuurou sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Shintarou hanya menatap matanya, dan itu membuat Seijuurou merasa rikuh.

“Shin,” tangannya mengusap pundak Shintarou.

“Aku ingin pulang.”

“Oke.”

 

Sesampainya di apartemen, Shintarou masih tak bicara sama sekali dan Seijuurou tidak ingin bertanya kenapa. Shintarou langsung berjalan menuju kamar lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Seijuurou tidak mendengar bunyi _klik_ dari pintu, ia tidak menguncinya hanya saja dia memang ingin ketenangan. Dia tengah kalut dalam emosi yang tak terdefinisikan, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang berlagak mengerti karena memang tidak ada yang bisa.

Mata Seijuurou mengamati sekeliling, berantakan sekali. Buku-buku berjatuhan di lantai, bungkus ramen—tuh ‘kan dia makan ramen—juga bekas cakaran Sam di mana-mana. Menggulung lengan baju hingga siku, Seijuurou kembali membereskan ruangan ini. Ia tidak tahu jika Shintarou akan baik-baik saja. Ia tak pernah melihat mata Shintarou yang seperti itu, sarat akan kemuraman dan kesedihan.

Malam harinya, Seijuurou tidur di sofa bersama Sam yang sudah dijemputnya tadi sore. Kini ia berbaring di atas punggung, dengan dua tangan tertindih di atas kepala. Sam menyerudukkan kepalanya di ketiak Seijuurou, menagih untuk dipeluk. “Kesepia, huh? Maaf aku lama sekali menjemputmu,” karena tak bisa berhenti bergerak maka Seijuurou memeluknya. “Aku harap Shin baik-baik saja,”

 

**xxx**

Ia tengah berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar isak tertahan dari kamar Shintarou. Seijuurou membukanya.

“Hei, kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya, ya.” Shintarou memejamkan mata. “Bisa minta segelas air? Sori.”

Seijuurou menyodorkan segelas air yang tadi pagi ditaruhnya di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

Shintarou menegaknya hingga tandas, “Kemarin ... hebat sekali,” dia menghela napas lalu tertawa getir. “Pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa otakku seperti sedang ditarik keluar melalui lubang telinga.”

“Kau mengingat sesuatu?”

“Ya.” Shintarou mendongak, tatapannya masih sama. Tubuh itu mengingsar, menjauhi _headboard_ tempat tidur dan di detika berikutnya, kepala Shintarou berada di ceruk leher Seijuurou. Napasnya lemah terasa menyapu pori, kulit wajah mereka bersentuhan dan Seijuurou merasakan kelembapan menjamah wajahnya.

Tangan Seijuurou berlari ke punggung lebar Shintarou lalu berhenti di kepala, menyelipkan helai-helai rema itu di sela jarinya. Detak jantung mereka terasa di kulit satu sama lain, cepat dan berat.

“Sei,” ketika monosilabel itu keluar dari mulut Shintarou, Seijuurou merasa dunianya yang runtuh kembali tumbuh. “Sei,”

“ _I’m here,”_ Seijuurou menepuk lembut pundak Shintarou, berusaha memberinya rasa aman—gerakan sederhana yang hanya mungkin datang dari seseorang yang menjadi teman hidupnya.

“Ayah ... ayah tewas dalam kecelakaan karena mengantarku ke bandara,” kata Shintarou menahan airmata yang bisa kapan saja turun dan membasahi wajahnya. “Aku mau mengejarmu saat itu. Seharusnya bisa kulakukan sendiri,”

Shintarou mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Seijuurou, air mata mulai turun membentuk sungai-sungai kecil yang bermuara di ujung dagu. Ia menggigil seperti kedinginan padahal bukan, ia hanya ketakutan akan memori yang terlalu mengerikan. Satu episode yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Potongan-potongan memori itu diputar bagai film pendek yang diulang-ulang. Menjelma dalam de javu, mimpi atau rasa sakit.

Seijuurou bergeming, tidak balik mengeratkan pelukan atau memberi kata-kata menenangkan seperti biasanya. Ia merasa turut andil dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Shintarou dan ia tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membayarnya. Shintarou dibiarkannya menangis, membasahi kerah bajunya oleh air mata sampai laki-laki itu merasa tenang.

“Sei,” panggilnya lagi.

“Hm?”

“Kenapa waktu itu ... kau pergi begitu saja?”

Batin Seijuurou mencelus, tidak mungkin jika mengatakannya sekarang.  “Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu panekuk,”

“Jawab saja pertanyaanku.”

“Shin, kau bahkan belum tenang.”

“Tolong,” Shintarou mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai membengkak karena tangisan. “Aku tidak bisa hidup sebagai cangkang yang kosong. Aku harus mengenal diriku sendiri, katakan padaku, kenapa kau pergi? Jika kau tak pergi mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan koma, aku tidak akan amnesia dan ayahku masih hidup. Kita akan baik-baik saja dan bahagia. Jadi, kenapa?”

Wajah Seijuurou kembali pucat. Lidahnya kelu.

“Kau akan menikah ... lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan selain kembali ke London?”

 

`Shintarou bosan direcoki oleh pertanyaan keluarganya mengenai pasangan hidup. Mereka mengenalkan beberapa gadis lewat foto atau pertemuan keluarga lainnya. Berdalih, ingin mencairkan hati Shintarou yang semakin membatu dengan jalannya waktu. Padahal, mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa Shintarou memiliki hati yang cukup besar dan lunak untuk Seijuurou.`

`Setiap malam jika ia berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya, mereka akan menyodorkan foto-foto gadis dengan berbagai macam latar belakang. Dia tidak pernah mengenalkan Seijuurou sebagai kekasih selama dua empat tahun lamanya. Keluarga Shintarou mengetahui Seijuurou sebagai sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara. Keluarganya tidak akan komplain soal mereka yang tidur di satu ranjang ketika menginap, berduet lagu-lagu romantis dari Frank Sinatra tiap pagi, atau makan malam bersama. Keluarganya menganggap mereka sebagai dua laki-laki kesepian yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa sepi itu lewat bersenang-senang bersama.`

`“Nak, tidak bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginannya?” tanya ayah Shintarou suatu ketika.`

`Ia lemah pada ayahnya. Gadis yang terakhir dikenalkan padanya mengaku mencintainya dari dulu, bahkan sebelum ia berjumpa dengan Seijuurou. Ia terlahir dengan fisik yang lemah, bagai vas kaca yang akan pecah jika disentuh terlalu keras. Kata-kata ayahnya menyiratkan, jika Shintarou menolaknya maka hatinya juga akan hancur. Lagipula gadis itu manis, penurut, dan pintar. Seimbang untuk Shintarou, katanya.`

`“Ayah, aku sudah bilang. Aku akan hidup membujang, aku tidak mau menikah.”`

`“Terlalu muda untuk berpikir seperti itu, Shintarou. Adikmu perempuan, begitu juga dengan sepupumu. Jika bukan kau yang melanjutkan garis keluarga ini lalu siapa lagi?”`

`Alasan klasik.`

`Tapi Shintarou mempertimbangkannya dan mengadukan itu pada Seijuurou.`

 

`Reaksinya? Tentu saja marah.`

`Tapi Shintarou pandai merayu maka hanya dengan menggunakan permohonan seperti: Ini hanya sementara, aku hanya ingin membuat keluargaku berhenti bicara. Nanti akan aku katakan bahwa kami tak cocok dan harus berpisah.`

`Seijuurou lemah padanya, maka ia menurut.`

 

`Jika Seijuurou masih bisa menerima pertunangan mereka, juga tiga cincin yang dilingkarkan di jari Shintarou, tunangannya, dan dirinya—agar dia tahu bahwa dirinya begitu penting bagi Shintarou—maka ia tidak bisa menerima pernikahan. Ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang tamu yang berdiri di antara kerabat-kerabat Shintarou, menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat dengan taburan kelopak bunga yang dihujankannya ketika Shintarou melangkah keluar gereja bersama istrinya. Ia tidak bisa.`

 

“Sei, aku minta maaf.”

Seijuurou merengkuh wajahnya, “Kau terlalu sering meminta maaf, aku bosan mendengarnya.” Ia terkekeh.

“Maaf untuk cincinnya,”

“Pernikahanmu batal kok, dan gadis itu sudah menikah dengan pria lain. Jadi cincin ini hanya milik kita berdua saja,”

Seijuurou lantas berpikir, seberapa jauhkah perbedaan hidup mereka dengan ingatan masa lalu yang mungkin kembali? Jika ia kembali ke masa lalu dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal, apa ayah Shintarou akan benar-benar hidup? Sebab maut tidak ada yang tahu. Dan apakah mereka akan berhenti menjadi peran kerdil sebagai pasangan satu gender di antara kaum heteroseksual? Tidak ada yang menjamin kebahagiaan.

“Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia sudah menikah lagi?” tanya Shintarou.

Seijuurou mencium keningnya, “Aku menelepon ibumu ketika kau tidur. Dia merindukanku rupanya, lalu dia bercerita soal gadis itu. Cepat cuci mukamu dan makan,”

Shintarou beringsut menuju wastafel kamar mandi dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin. Seijuurou masih merapikan tempat tidur, melepas sarung bantal yang basah—entah karena peluh atau air mata—juga menggulung selimut. Ia baru sadar betapa repotnya Seijuurou selama tinggal di Jepang bersamanya.

“Aku masih ingin mengingat lebih banyak lagi,” kata Shintarou usai membersihkan wajahnya di wastafel. “Lalu aku akan minta maaf dengan benar,”

“Baiklah. Asal jangan makan ramen instan lagi.”

“Aku tidak bisa janji kalau soal itu,”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI:  
> Sammy = Nama anjing yang diajak jalan Pak Ridwan Kamil di pet park  
> CTS = singkatan dari Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, cari aja di google /plak  
> Elroy = Nama anak temen saya  
> Peter = Nama bapaknya.
> 
> Enggak penting ya :^)
> 
> Habis nulis ini, saya ... pengin ngubur diri sendiri.  
> /gali lubang/masukpeti/  
> Ada yang mau nimbun? plis.


End file.
